Escaping the Inevitable
by Constantly
Summary: How Does one Escape What is Bound To Happen. One Shot


_**Disclaimer:I don't own any Kingdom Hearts Characters and I'm not portraying anything Square Enix or Disney is trying to say. This is just for fun. =] Please enjoy.**_

_**I can't remember how it got to this point. To the point I was running circles in my mind, trying to figure out what in gods name was going on with the people around me, even with myself.**_

_**It could have started that day by the river with Kairi or that bike accident with Riku but, there is nothing more certain in my mind then the dreams. The cause of my situation started with the dreams. I thought they were nothing,.Just merles remnants of my past. I guess I was wrong.**_

"Ung" Sora said , his eyes searing open quickly as the sweat from his brow ran down his temple. "Another nightmare?" He questioned himself, already knowing the answer.

He sat up, rubbing his hair back from his face. He sat for a moment in the dim light of his room. His grey flannel shirt wrinkled and covered in the perspiration of fear. As he stared at his sheets in concentration, he slowly began to remember his dream. Two figures doing a dance of some sort around each other, threatening each other.

As he began to put the pieces of his dream together, The echoing voice of the radio host blasted into his ears.  
Jumping slightly, he looked at the radio and laughed.

"At least it woke me up in time."

"Speak of the devil."Yelled Riku from across the tiny classroom as Sora entered the door just as the bell rang.  
Sora waved back lightly as he walked towards Riku and Kairi sitting at the same desk.  
"Must you always use the desk as a seat Riku?"Kairi playfully joked at him, jabbing her finger into his blue shirt.  
He grinned eventfully as Sora took a seat in front of the two. "Well , You see,"Riku began, his arms plaster on his sides like a comic book character." I find a desk more of a chair then an actual desk."

Sora grinned at the two quickly as the teacher came into the room, announcing silence with his presence.  
He was one of those rule obsessed teachers who thought more highly or himself rather then any of the students. His black rimmed glasses glistened in the florescent lights apron his sharp angled noise. Sighing , he placed his briefcase on the desk, propping it open to regain the contents inside of it.  
"Riku!" Snapped the teacher, noticing the silver haired boy astray from his seat. "Please use the seat that is given to you and leave 's desk alone."  
Kairi giggled as Riku bowed in arrogance to the teacher before sitting down in his own seat.  
The teacher frowned, huffed slightly before slamming closed his briefcase, catching the classes attention before turning to the board.  
If he had not previously made the class frightened by his sudden outburst, they were now frightened by his quick temper.  
"Open to page 35 class. We will start the history of the word 'Tithe'"  
Sora moved a bit uneasy in his seat, the sweat from the dream still lingered on his skin. It sunk in like a dye, tainting him a different color.  
Kairi cleared her voice from behind him, shoving a note into his hoodie. Sora stiffened,looking up at the board .Swiftly, he pretended to stretch as grabbing the note from his hoodie, slipping it under the table and into his awaiting lap.

_**"We found out how to get on the school roof. You willing to join us?**_

Sora grinned, nodding instead of responding to the letter. He knew Kairi would catch it.  
Quickley he folded up the little note and slipped the note back in his hoodie where she could reach it.  
He looked over at Riku whose eyes closed as he lightly bobbled his head back and forth to the rhythm of the headphones in his ears.  
Sora smiled happily. The nightmare far from his mind.

"You know if we get caught we are so screwed?" Kairi said as they sat up on the school's flat roof, gazing at the grass field below. Riku looked at her with a smile to her question ; leaning back slightly with his arms outstretched in the spring wind.  
"If we get caught" He began "You can hit me. I honestly doubt they'll figure out that we are up here. We can hardly see the field , let alone the other students. They can't see us, we can't see them." He smirked awkwardly and held out his hand to Kairi. "Just enjoy it Kairi."  
Sora sat with his sandwich in hand, leaning against the side of the roof, chewing lightly. His thoughts drifting off through the air.  
"You all right Sora?" Kairi asked him as her and Riku held hands, swinging in circles like children  
Sora looked up to them .His eyes lost in thought  
"You've been kinda tence since first period alright?" Riku responded when Sora didn't respond right away.  
The two of them stopped their swing in mid-swing. Their attention now on Sora.  
Sora swallowed his food and nodded, A smile growing on his face, snapping out of the trance he was in.  
:Yeah i'm alright guys, just having nightmares."  
Both Kairi and Riku gave a silent mouth _'oh'_ before grinning.  
"It's all the sugar you're diet is injesting!" Kairi said, pointing a accusing finger at him.  
"No, it's all the por-"Kairi slammed her hand over his mouth quickly.  
"You're mistaking Sora for yourself Riku."She said with a-matter- of -fact voice.  
They all laughed, most likely knowing Kairi was right at that fact.

Sora smiled as he looked over at the field. There was an uneasy tension in his chest. He knew his gut instinct was telling him that something was wrong. He pushed it down quickly as his gaze set on goal post in the distance. A shadowy figure moved back and forth as another figure kicked a small grey ball into the goal.  
"It's been over a year since he disappeared."Sora whispered to himself, trying not to draw the attention of his two friends. "I wonder what would have become of him if he had lived his own life."  
He took another bite from his sandwich, finishing it off. His eyes slightly glazed at his thoughts, he leaned back on the railing,it creaking as he did so; closing his eyes for a instant.

_Sora fell to the ground, his keyblade jabbing into the ground beside him._

_"I will take back whats mine!" Yelled a hooded figure holding a black colored keyblade, pointed directly at him with some sort of vengence._

_The cloacked figure was covered from head to toe in black, his white shoes were the only thing visible under his hooded trench coat._

_"What's yours?"Huffed Sora from the ground straining in pain to sit up. The keyblade at his neak got closer._

_"I'll take it from ...__**Everything**__!"_

_The hodded figure started to laugh as beaming ,bright blue eyes glistening from under the dark hood lulling Sora into a faulse keyblade raised slightly m disappearing in the darkness of his mind. Suddenly Sora's eyes opened wide, seen the blade comming down ready to kill._

"**Sora!" **Yelled Riku as he shook Sora, half paniced.  
Blinking with tiredness the was over taking him, Sora looked up into Rikus dulled eyes, frantic and fear driven.  
"Sora!" He said again as Sora began to come to . "We have to go! a teacher saw us! We're dead if we're caught!"  
Barely even registering what Riku was saying, Sora stood up, barely being able to do so ,as Riku half dragged him out the door leading to the ran quickly, Kairi frantic and displeased at the bottom of the stair case waiting for the two of them.  
"Guys hurry!"  
Sora finally zoned back into reality ,beginning to run behind Riku, finally realizing the diresituation they were in. His breathing shallow and rough his body kicked it into high gear as all three of them crammed down the stair case in a pittiful attempt to escape the situation that was looming over them.  
As soon as his hand was in reach, Kairi wrapped her hand aorund Sora's, pulling him faster down the stairs not aknowleging that he was half tripping down the stairs rather then running faster.  
Riku jumped down the next flight, tensing for a moment as the shockwave of pain went though his body.  
The door now looming a couple feet away, Sora swear he could hear everyones heart beat stop for that one moment of pure horror. The realization that they could be caught so close to their own freedom.  
"This is sort of like some type of action movie isn't it!?"Questioned Riku as he ran through the two of them, snapping Kairi's hand from Sora's as his body rammed into the door. Fumbing slightly, Riku regained his concentraition, whipping open the door to their grade eight english teachers room.

Almost like a clown car, they all fell out at once before quickly scampering to stand up.  
"We're almost-!"Began Kairi before it was Riku's turn to cover her mouth.  
Hearing footsteps and jagged whispers in the hallway beyond the door all three of them looked at each same fear overtaking their bodies.  
"Oh this is the last time we keep the roof door's unlocked!"Yelled a rather round man, as he opened the door with pudgy hand as he half collapsed into the balding head sweating with the utmost impatience.  
"Move Alfred!"Yelled a thin man as he came in through the door, squeezing past the blockage through the door. "No use whining if you're not even going to deal with the situation!"  
The pudge of a man named Alfred nodded in more of exhaustion then agreement as the two of them walked to the roof top door, swinging it open, filing into it with great speed.  
As the foot steps began to fade, Riku crawled out from underneith the teachers desk with Sora as Kairi moved to stand up beside the desk. An iminating sigh filled the room.

"Man, That was exillerating!"  
Sora looked over at a high spirited Riku as he began to proclaim his adventure all while standing beside his two tired best friends.  
The school's field was littered with students , all of them trying to soakin the sun's death rays but none of them, were as exhillarated as Riku was.  
"Can you believe it? It was so sureal!" Riku chanted again.  
Sora and Kairi just looked at each other from across their Riku-barrier, in time to shake their head at their friends proclamations.  
"I can believe it."Kairi said with unattentive eyes gazing into the far distance of the field. "We've all done a greater adventure then that."  
His glimmering hair stopped waving in movement as Riku looked down at Kairi sitting under him.  
"Kairi,"He said, his voice toned down to an almost sinister voice."This is the first adventure we've had on _our own world. _Doesn't that make you happy?"  
Sora looked over at Kairi who was scrunching up into a tiny ball ,fearing the worst.  
Sighing, Sora began."We don't always need adventure to keep us on our toes."Both of his friends attentions were caught as his words sank into their heads.  
"What we need you guys, is to be able to lead normal lives, away from the past."  
Sora leaned back on to his hands , laying in the radient sun.  
Once again Sora sighed, as his friends said not a word.  
"I'm just tired of living in the past. There is so much more adventure in our once," He looked over at his two confused friends who's eyes at that moment were brighter than his. "For once, I want to live in the moment and not try to be seeking adventure."  
There was a sudden stillness in the group of friends as the yells or playing students echoed in their heads.  
No one moved as the bell rang announcing the end of the lunch. The thuddering of feet against the blacktop behind them seemed to taunt them with students fading happiness as the school loomed closer.

"Well,"Kairi began."On another note, You're hair looks nice in the sun shine 's a nice off blonde"  
No one made a remark about the seemingly weird comment. It's just how Kairi always had been.  
Sora's eye lids felt heavy in the sun. His lids were like a weight on his face that he couldn't remove.  
As he closed them he could hear his mother speaking in swirling words.

_Regular _

_Occasionally _

_Xeric _

_Always _

_Shave _

_"Ung, Where am I?"  
Sora head aching suddenly with a throbing headache sprung on him at the weirdest moment. His eyes closes heavily against the pain as he struggled to sit up from his bed._

_"Welcome back."  
Sora looked around, realizing he was in the darkness once again of his mind, not the room he was hoping.. Sora sprang to his feet quickly, forgetting about the pain as memories oh his past day dream had almost killed him.  
"Where are you!?"Sora yelled into the darkness, knowing the worst but not seeing the best.  
"Where is who? Where am I or where are you?"_

_A spot light over head turned on over Sora's head, blinding him for that instant;his eyes screaming shut in confusion. Sora could hear the movement of a cloak coming towards him, yet all he could see was a blurry black image getting bigger.  
"Where are you!" Sora yelled just as a hand closed over his throat.  
"Right here."The voice whispered in his ear sending a chill through Sora's spine as he started to rise off his feet towards the heated spot light._

_"You should know you're place by now Sora. You should give me what is mine. "__**Mine. .."**_

"What's yours?"Sora half questioned, grasping at the hand at his throat trying to kill him.  
"Give me what's mine...What's mine." The voice began to get quicker like a record spinning out of control.  
"What's mine..

_Sora suddenly dropped to the ground, coughing as the air ran down his throat filling his lungs like balloons. The cloaked figure no longer was in his vision, gone once again into the darkness.  
He could hear screaming in the distance getting closer as he steadied himself on his two feet trying to see through the darkness like x-ray goggles.  
Feeling himself teatering on the point of falling over with the sudden rush of energy, the air and the blinding light, He hoped for the best when he knew it would never come._

_**"EVERYTHING!"**__  
Sora quickly spun towards the sound behind him, seeing a keyblade coming down at him. Holding up his arm in defence, Sora's own keyblade appeared, clinking in the light with an exact replica.  
"This is all a dream!"Sora yelled knowing no such place existed in his world or in any others."I can make you dance as I wish!"  
Kairi's words echoed in Sora's mind that, realizing you're in a dream when you are in a dream can awake your senses ,allowing you to control the situation at hand.  
Thinking hard, Sora tried to make the creature step into the was knew to this, he was uncertain if he was to say it out load or was he supposto think it?_

_"This isn't a dream Sora. This is a nightmare."  
swiftly the creature reached out to him, Grabbing his wrist causing Sora's pupils to dilate._

"Sora?"

Springing up like a banshee, Sora flung himself off his bed, hitting the ground with a hearty "Thump." Groaning Sora strained his body to sit up in his tangled sheets, trying to avoid the floor as best as possible. The sudden his equilibrium to be quite unequil.  
"Sora! You're going to be late!"  
His mothers cries from below did nothing to the dizziness in his head but make it worse. He shifted a a hand to his head, running his fingers through his hair in a sweet surrender of relief. He was at home, in his room no longer trapped in the desolate baren darkness of his mind  
As the tingling sweat of fear ran down over his temple, He sighed happily, almost laughing in glee until his body to hit the floor once again,falling from the dizziness.  
"I hope these dreams stop soon."Groaned Sora to no one but himself.

"That's a nice choice of clothes Sora," His pale faced mother said to him as he asended the stairs, groagy still a bit disorientated. "You look very bright!"  
Sora only nodded as he slipped on his shoes while grabbing his backback laying on the floor, trying to get out the door as quickly as possible. A hopeful prevention of any other unwanted tripping.  
"You're not going to eat breakfast."  
The tone Sora's mother had in her voice made him hault. It was one of those voices that drifted, Sad and a bit confused. For the most aprt, it was incredibly sad.  
Sighing with defeat Sora shook his head, sliding the backpack off his arm to the ground as he slipped silently from his shoes.  
His mother, unaware of his mental exhausiton just smiled, slipping a few eggs and bacon on the plate in front of him.  
"It's been a long time since we've had a breakfast together! School is keeping you busy isn't it?"  
Sora knew she was always this inquizitive about his days, especially in the morning. She usually had more eneergy then her had in the Sora could feel his eyes drifting shut, Heavy with a sleep he thought he had gained. He could feel the heat from the eggs steaming up his eyelids, tantalizing them to a close. The last ringing thing in his ears was his mothers voice as she talked loveingly about his friends.

Sora snapped awake, darting his eyes with dispare as he looked at his surroundings. He was here again. Sitting on the roof top with his friends as they stared at him with utter confusion.  
"_Sora?"_ Kairi asked, her voice heavier then usual. Her tone filled with sad undertones. "Are you alright?"  
Sora just blinked.  
Riku who at the time had been bathing in the sun, lept a bit foreward, bending down to his height to look at his eyes.  
"Yeah,"He began."It's like you've been on auto pilet all day, whats the matter with you?"  
Still steadily blinking, Sora's expression turned grim as he stared back into Riku's dark blue pools of eyes and Kairi's flushed to find words to describe the situation he was caught in, Sora swallowed. Trying to clear his throat.  
_**"I'm alright**_." He mangaged to croak out to his discontent, a little higher then he'd like."I just need some more sleep." That was what he needed wasn't it? More sleep?  
Riku followed to sute to Kairi's exasperated cry of relief. Smiling brightly Kairi sat down in front of him, stretching out her limbs once she was on the ground.  
"Good.I thought you were someone else." Kairi laughed as she looked at Sora, unaware of his inner confusion.  
Riku quickly shot a glance at Kairi as she said such a thing. Discontent written all over his face. He then proceeded to look at Sora wih a distinct examination in his eyes.  
"I like the attire today. Much more flamoyant then usual."  
Sora blinked again. He was getting tired of being confused and the contant adresses to his outfit made him a bit odd. Looking at his arms clothed in white clothing and his pants cloaked in white and black, Sora could feel his mind put the pieces together before he had time to think.  
Suddenly, Sora could feel the dreadful sleep overtaking his eyes and his mind except this time,..This time he wasn't going to easily give in. He smiled at his friends as they poked each other with heartfilled jokes and stabs at the other persons attire.  
Feeling the pressure get stronger, Sora saw the conserning of Riku's eyes watching him, examining him in the state he was to grit his teeth together Sora stood up then leaned agains the wall. His body was not responding to him. It was neglecting him as a person and jsut as everything started to go black he could feel someone take his hand.

Sweating Sora jolted up again. This time facing a class room of students who looked at him more bored with him then anything else. Everyone seemed to stare at him, the instant he started to blink his eyes.  
With his wide eyes, Sora looked to his left, seeing the teacher from the other day staring at him with much confusion only this time he held consern. Probably the most genuine thing he'd ever felt in his life.  
Spinning around quickly Sora saw the presentation he didn't remember doing behind him.  
There stood a poster board, covered in material from different worlds containing articles on nobodies and what they were, Where the places had been and how to get was then as Sora stared at the article, everything fell into place.

"Is something-"  
"I need to go to the washroom!" Blurted Sora, interrupting his teacher in mid speach.  
The teachers geuinity disappeared, reappearing with a glare showing him his distaste in what Sora had done.  
Turning to the class the teacher taughted his nose in the air.  
"Dismissed."  
Running faster then he'd have liked Sora rushed to the bathroom bursting into one of the stalls waiting for everyone to diappear to leave the bathroom the noises that lingered in the bathroom were gone, Sora stepped out to one of the mirrors, examining himself.

He could finally see what had been troubling his nightmares, lingering in his dreams.  
Before him in the mirror stood a replica of Roxas.

_"That's a nice choice of clothes look very bright!" _

_"You're hair looks nice in the sun shine 's a nice off blonde"_

_The Keyblade__**Damn**__!"_Sora cursed to himself as he slammed his hand into the wall beside the mirror. Why hadn't he realized it sooner. The one person he had taken everything away from to claim as his own was infact his own nobody. His own creation and his own shook his head trying to shake away the thought of doing such a thing but more of the notion that he had been so stupid as to forget all about his nobody , forgetting they shared a body.  
His eyes that were staring at the sink, jared up to the mirror. His eyes flickering with a light and a dark blue. The complete transformation from Sora to Roxas. As he looked deep into the eyes of himself he could see his reflection smirk even when he did not. It was then he could feel the darkness and this time, He accepted it.

"

_Roxas sat on the ground, thumbing his fingers on his clothing as Sora stepped foreward from his own darkness.  
"Lovely to meet you again." Roxas spat him, the jelously and hatred seeping out of his voice in buckets. "I'm __**glad **__you could join me."  
Sora stood a few feet away, hovering over himself in the dim light.  
"Glad to be of service." Sora whispered with just as much intensity as Roxas.  
A little distinct laugh flooded up from Roxas as he sat there, his head bent hiding his face from the light and Sora's gaze.  
"Theres always been one thing in this world that I've always wanted to have. Do you know what it was?"  
Sora said not a word. Transfixed at his forewardness._

_"A life."Roxas sneered as his light hair shifted to his face in the light. "__**My**__ life. The one you so eagarly stole from me."__**"You took everything ."  
**__  
"I only took what I had lost!" Sora yelled at him as Roxas turned away, a smirk writhing on his face. "I claimed you because you are a part of me!-"_

Feeling his own anger rage up inside of him Sora pushed it down watching as Roxas' figure stood up before him facing him eye to eye.

_**" **__You took what as not yours to begin with!"__Roxas yelled. It echoing into the darkness and in Sora's head. "I had a vision." His voice lowering getting overwelmed by the anger. "I had friends, I had a family. I had a job! I had hopes and wishes, wants and desires and you!" Declared his voice as he pointed at Sora. His hand glimering the brightest in the light. "You, took everything from me for yourself."_

There was nothing to say. Nothing Sora could say. Infront of him was himself, his nobody breaking apart into pieces and there was nothing he could say to make it better.

_"I'm sor-" Sora began  
"There is no excuses for this Sora! What don't you understand about that!?"Roxas's voice held a furry that Sora's could not withhold.  
On his feet, Roxas rushed towards him, his hand still aimed at Sora's face."You think this is fun. Being here on the side lines watching you live?"  
"You're living too."_

"I'm living a lie!" Rushing up close Roxas stood no more then a foot away from Sora. A flame burning in his eyes with desire.

_"i want my life back."Roxas said, his rosy cheeks disipating , flushed with emotion. _

_"So why are you taking mine."Sora questioned. He had no idea that his innerself could be so torn up. So disorientated and upset. He had never ment to harm himself. He just wanted to live whole again with both parts of him not one.__**"Stop giving up**__!" Sora yelled at him, pushing his keyblade into Roxas' to push him away. "You'll never get anywhere! And taking what is yours will never work with force!"__**  
**__Roxas slid back,almost out of the light. Catching himself on one bent knee Roxas breathed heavily. _

Roxas turned away, flicking his hand to draw his keyblade.  
"I'm taking back what is mine. Taking it away from you so you can feel exactally how I feel. Feel what it's like to have nothing left."  
Eyes widening in complete shock, Sora held up his hand as Roxas spun around, trying to slam his keyblade into his head.

With a spread of light, Sora's keyblade shot up into his hand, clashing with Roxas's as it just was about to colide.

_**"You don't understand, You took all I had!"**_

_  
"Then you're never going to win." Sora said, watching Roxas' face distort in the darkness. It finally dawned on Sora that the reason Roxas was so upset was due to regret of not living a full life. To feel useless with what is given to you. To dispare in what you have.  
"I will win."Roxas said, the anger flooding him with rosy color.  
"No, you won't You can't win anymore." Softly Sora stepped foreward towards him, trying to close the distance that kept them apart. "You've already given up. Theres nothing you can gain when that happens."_

_Roxas slammed his keyblade into the ground unmoving his position from the floor. _

_  
"But I want what I had!" Roxas screamed at him, tears flooding his face as he cried in the anguish of it all._

_"I'll give it to you." _

_Sora bent down on his knees to look at Roxas and glimpsed at how hurt Roxas actually was. Roxas was a part of his life and he had completly neglected that aspect.  
Roxas returned his gase, looking at him with wide,frightened eyes that held more emotion then was needed. "You'll-"_

_"I'll give you you're life Roxas, if you let me live mine. " _

_Both of them sat unmoving in the light, transfixed with the person in front of them who was them in a different form.  
"I can give you your life. We share this life Roxas. " Lightly chuckling Sora held out one of his hands towards his nobody. "We in the same body. We share the same sky, The same life and emotions. You are living."_

_The thought sunk into Roxas. His mood starting to glisten in his cheeks as he began to smile brilliantly with emotion.  
"I'm living?..I'm living. __**I'm living!**__"Roxas exclaimed as he grabbed Sora's hand holding on tightly_

_.  
As Sora began to saw Roxas start to disappear into the darkness it's self, He grinned as his nobody filled with excitment.  
"Sora,"Roxas said with an adoration that had not been there. "Remember to never give up."  
Laughing Sora nodded his head. "I promise Roxas."_

Sweat dripped down Sora's mothers face as the tears mixed in with the sweat.

"Doctor why am I here?"She stated, her voice weary and meak." Has Sora gotten better?"  
A blading man with black hair and a pudgy waist line held his clipboad to his side. His thick rimmed glasses moved further down teh bridge of his nose as he shook his head.  
"I'm afraid he hasn't gotten better or worse. Last night we almost lost him. This is the third time this week Miss."  
Sora's mother started to weep before she could say or hear another word. She knew what was to come.  
"He's not going to get better , He's been in acoma for weeks after that fall off the school. His condition in the last few days is indicating that he's never going to recover."  
"Then what should we do?"She wept through the distraught tears. Her lip quivering as her spirit died.  
'We have to pull the plug, Now now Miss!!" He said as she tried to speak but only ended up with yells of sadness. "You have to give up. He's not going to get better. I'm sorry Dear."  
Sora's mother nodded through the tears, gripping on to a tissue from her pocket that held the name ' Sora' written in gold lettering on the hem of it.  
"I understand."  
The doctor nodded stepping towards the cable plug.  
"Please, don't watch. It will be more upsetting."The doctor whispered, himself filling with anguished emotion.  
Sora's mother could only nod and weep as the doctor gripped the cable pulling .

Swirls of blue opened ,to see the cable ripping out of it's socket.  
_**I'm not going to give up**_


End file.
